Infinite Roses
by Glock Crusader
Summary: I had a slight thought, what if I were to write the original idea that inspired the creation of a whole universe of D&D sci-fi campaigns. Well, I did it, I wasted my time on this, and you get to suffer for it.
1. Awakening

Waking up was an almost surreal experience for Ruby. All she could see was a small silver room. Blue lights covered the ceiling bathing the room in a calming aura. Her calm quickly turned to panic at the realization that she couldn't move. The door opened and a single woman stepped in. She was wearing a brown leather jacket with a white undershirt and blue jeans. Her shoulder-length hair flowing behind. She recognized that Ruby was panicking and quickly rushed to her side. She heard a quiet metallic clank and saw the new person holding a needle full of some strange grey liquid. Ruby tried to scream but couldn't. The new person cupped Ruby's face in her free hand. The gentle motion was slightly calming but quickly forgotten when she went in with the needle, injecting the liquid into her neck. All in a second, Ruby panicked more than she had in her entire life then suddenly felt nothing but calm.

The stranger set the needle down and pulled Ruby in for a hug. She moved a hand towards her neck sliding a finger along something. Suddenly, she regained all feeling and suddenly experienced the sensation of cold metal on her neck. She reached up instinctively, reaching for the source. The stranger stopped her hand.

"Don't move, you're still recovering," She said while slowly lowering Ruby's hand to the bed.

She reached behind Ruby's head and removed the device. Ruby was confused but still grateful for the removal of the device.  
"I need you to answer a few questions for me, could you do that?" The stranger asked.

Ruby nodded.

"Alright, what's your name?" She asked.

"Ruby,"

"I'm Nova, do you know where you are?" She asked.

"I'm not sure,"

"You're aboard the Halcyon Glory, Infinity Chasers flagship. What is the last thing you remember before waking up?" Nova asked.

"I remember looking for a crystal, then some people showed up and we started fighting. I remember getting hit a few times, then everything went black," Ruby said.

"Alright, do you have any questions for me?" Nova asked.

"Who brought me here?" Ruby asked.

"From what I have been told, Claire, one of the people you were fighting, convinced Faraday, another one of the people you were fighting, to bring you here," Nova said.

With that statement, Ruby wanted to panic, but couldn't seem to make the attempt.

"I know that sounds bad, but we just want to help," Nova said.

"I don't trust you, but I guess I don't have a choice in whether or not I stay," Ruby replied.

"You do have a choice, as soon as you're fully recovered, you'll have the choice to either stay or leave," Nova said.

"How long is that going to take?" Ruby asked.

"Given your current rate of recovery, I would say one or maybe two weeks,"

"Alright, I'd like to be alone now," Ruby said.

"Of course, there's just one person who wants to see you first," Nova replied.

Nova left the room letting another person in as she did. Seeing his face was enough to cause Ruby to start panicking again.

"Hey, I know it doesn't mean much to you, but I'm sorry. None of that was supposed to happen," Faraday said.

"Just hurry up and do whatever you're about to do, get this over with,"

"I'm here to tell you what I owe you, three favors,"

"Why should I care?"

"Think about it, I'll do anything you ask, even, well, that. Despite the fact that I don't really swing that way or any way for that matter," He said as he left the room.

Ruby thought about it for a moment, thought of something to ask, and soon after drifted off to sleep.


	2. Partial recovery

p id="docs-internal-guid-1a784405-7fff-1555-5e95-443fc008b40b" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When she woke up, Nova was at her side again. Nova noticed but didn't acknowledge her awakening. She simply had a hand rested on Ruby's chest. The position made Ruby jump slightly and blushed a bit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh, sorry, I'm a bit tired, I've been working all night," Nova said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's fine, but I have been offered three favors," Ruby replied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yeah, Faraday has a weird way of apologizing,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I've got an idea for what I would want to ask,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's the idea, I'll bring it to him,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'd like to visit my friends," Ruby said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Not sure if he'd agree to it, but I'll check, but we've got to keep an eye on you while I'm gone," Nova said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't see why, what am I going to do?" Ruby asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's just a precaution, trust me, you'll like her, maybe a little too much,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do you mean by that?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""The way you blushed, I can tell,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What can you tell?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are a moron, I can tell you're into chicks,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I don't know how to respond to that,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You don't need to, just don't get flirty with me,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're pretty much keeping me as a prisoner, I don't see why I would be getting flirty with my captors," Ruby said jokingly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're not a prisoner, you are a patient, you can leave once my job is done," Nova replied with a stern tone clearly becoming impatient./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just go, I can tell you need the break," Ruby said placing a clear emphasis on the word tell./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nova chuckled quietly and left without another word. Ruby waited quietly for about ten minutes. The door opened suddenly with its regular swoosh as the panels slide to either side. A tall, thin female figure stepped through the door. She was wearing a black hoodie highlighted with red on both sides and arms. She had a purple crystal hanging from her neck. On her shoulder was a golden emblem of a star that seemed to radiate power. She hurried to Ruby's side./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So, how's your stay been?" She asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I could do without the constant attention, it's not like I can trust anyone here anyway," Ruby said, though her face contorted showing regret at her words./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know the feeling, last time I trusted someone too quickly, well, I wound up in a situation a little too horrible for your innocent ears," She said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't act like I'm some dumb kid who couldn't handle it, I fight monsters for a living," Ruby said angrily./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You really want the details? Fine. I'll water down the details for you because even a few of my closest friends have found it hard to hear. I trusted a man named Varren Strader, an immortal like myself. Simply due to that, I thought he was worth my trust and time. I was wrong, we were in the middle of deep space, middle of nowhere. We were never even romantically involved, but he decided that he wanted a little more than friendship. To make a long story short, I denied his attempts but he managed to overpower me and I wound up naked and hogtied in an insane man's ship to be used, over and fucking over. The fact that I can still hold faith in this dead end of a species in incredible enough," Claire explained becoming more and more irate as she told her story./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How did you escape?" Ruby asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""He got tired of my ruined body and decided to get rid of it after fifty years of this shit. He brought me to the airlock, and slowly cut me into pieces, making sure I could feel every single horrid moment, acting like it was my fucking fault. With every scream of pain from my mouth, he just kept cutting and saying how horrible of a person I was. He started with my fingers, then my toes, then my feet and hands. He continued until I was nothing but a head and torso. Then he cut off my head and left me in the airlock. He opened it and my destroyed husk of a body was left to drift through space for over 100 years." Claire continued slowly calming down as though her hundred years of loneliness were a comfort./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Why tell me?" Ruby asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""To explain why I will never hurt you, not now, not ever. If I ever forced you to experience even a fraction of what I went through, I would do everything in my power to end my own life," Claire said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""How am I supposed to believe you?" Ruby asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You don't need to, as long as I know it's true, everything will be fine," Claire replied with a very comforting tone. As she spoke, she moved a hand to hold Ruby's face./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"She noticed Ruby's expression had become less comfortable with her approach./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's alright, go ahead," Ruby said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Claire placed a hand on Ruby's face and turned her head to the side slowly. Ruby's face changed from discomfort to a subtle smile. Ruby held up a hand which Claire guided to her own face and the two shared a quiet moment. Ruby then pulled Claire in for a hug. She reluctantly obliged and pulled Ruby closer. Their hug was shared for a minute before they released each other from the warm embrace. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What's with the crystals?" Ruby asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Different colors can provide different effects. In my case, purple, it lets me manipulate emotions and thoughts. Green, the one Nova uses, increases cell regeneration and stops any sort of painful experience, emotional and physical. Red damages cells and inflicts pain, I've been on the receiving end of an interrogation using red and trust me, it's not something you want to experience," Claire said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Have you been using your crystal on me?" Ruby asked innocently./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No, you'll be able to tell if I do. It's a very distinct feeling and if you want to, it's easy to resist, that's why red is the only crystal used for interrogations, purple is only good for helping people," Claire explained./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Could you make me do something?" Ruby asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Depends on what it is," Claire replied./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just something simple, so I can figure out what it feels like," Ruby said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright, I'm going to make you resist a hug, how's that sound?" Claire said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ruby chuckled a bit and said "I'm not sure I would want to do that, but alright,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Claire grabbed the crystal with one hand and placed the other on Ruby's head. Suddenly, an aura of energy began pulsing through her body. Claire pulled away and went in for a hug. Ruby placed a hand between the two, preventing the embrace. At the realization of her action, Ruby smiled. Claire, satisfied with her work, returned the cute gesture. Ruby removed her hand and they shared the moment./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So, we just met and we're already sharing a hug every five seconds," Claire said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's just an emotional time for me, I mean, I'm trapped on a spaceship with people I don't know, and no possible means of protecting myself against anything you may try. I'm all alone, so thanks for being here," Ruby said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""No problem, I've been told I make a great shoulder to cry on,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I can see why,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"For several hours, the two shared in brief conversations followed by many minutes of warm, comfortable silence. When Nova finally returned, Claire jokingly groaned at the realization that she would have to leave her post./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, I gave you a few extra hours just in case you, uh, needed a sock on the door handle," Nova said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ruby chuckled but Claire became mildly upset at the joke. With a parting kiss on the cheek, Claire left the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""See, a little too much, I told you," Nova said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Any update on when I can see my friends again?" Ruby asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 2.4; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We're gearing up to run a short capture operation, it should only take a few hours to get everyone here," Nova replied./span/p 


End file.
